If Romeo truly exsisted
by Naughtykisses
Summary: SOLD/DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: "I'm pregnant" _

_Naruto's POV:_

_Finally I exited the bathroom after a good hour. I managed to sneak the box the pregnancy test came in into the garbage without Sasuke seeing it. Okay, yeah, men don't usually get pregnant. But it's a twenty percent change most of the time. I guess. Hey, I'm a pregnant man and my gay lover doesn't know about it. Not _**YET**_. Even when I do tell him, will he accept it or will I become a single parent? And will Itachi, Sasuke's older brother who's in college, let me move the baby in the house with him and his girlfriend? It's like having kids with kids in the house. We're only seventeen. I don't want to be a pregnant man! Okay Naruto, calm down. Calm down. Breathe in and out. _

"_Why are you leaning on the wall, you sick?" Itachi scared me as he came into the hallway near the bathroom. _

"_Uh, no, just a little dizzy" I smiled a little. He stared at me suspiciously but finally took in the lie. _

"_Well, maybe you need to eat, go ahead and fix you a plate" He messed my hair up as he walked by. I entered the kitchen where Hasumi, Itachi's girlfriend was standing chewing on a fry. She was dressed in her red pajamas with her bunny slippers on. Her dark brown hair with blond highlights was up in a pony tail and she wore her glasses. She immediately dropped the fry when she saw me and dusts her hands off. _

"_You hungry?" She asked sipping from a cup. I nodded. _

"_I'll get you something, we have sloppy Joe and fries" She rose an eyebrow, making sure I wanted it or not. _

"_That sounds good" I flashed an agreeing smile before going over to the fridge. I opened the freezer and grabbed a couple cubes of ice. I tossed it in my cup and poured some strawberry soda over it. She heated me up a plate in the microwave. _

"_You must've been constipated being locked in the bathroom for such a long time" She supposed. _

"_Or either Sasuke's small weenie isn't big enough" Itachi entered the kitchen making Hasumi snicker. I laughed to myself._

"_Heard THAT!" Sasuke hollered from the living room. _

"_Here you go" Hasumi handed me my plate. _

"_Thanks" I made my way out of the kitchen before seeing her and Itachi make out. Sasuke sat on the love seat in the living room, watching television. I sighed setting my drink on the night table then I sit on Sasuke's lap with my feet resting on the arm of the chair. _

"_I want one" He opens his mouth as I pick up a fry. I roll my eyes smiling and feeding him a fry. He chews it up then kisses me on my lips. _

"_The best boyfriend ever" He states. _

'_I wonder if you'll say that when you know the truth'_

_My appetite leaves and I drop a fry from my hand. I stand up holding his hand. _

"_What's wrong babe?" He questions worriedly. _

"_Let's talk" I eventually say as Itachi and Hasumi enter the living room. Hasumi has a familiar tube like substance in her hand. 'Oh crap, it's the pregnancy test'_

"_Who does this belong to?" Itachi's rubbing his fingers through his hair in confusion. _

_My mouth dries and Sasuke stands up beside me. I blink coming back to reality. Well, I guess this makes it easier to tell them. I take a deep breath and began to explain._

"_It's mine" I confront. _

"_Say what?" Sasuke taps me lightly on my shoulder. _

"_It's mine, the pregnancy test is mine" I repeat louder. _

"_Y-You're pregnant?" Hasumi asks. I nod weakly. _

"_How?" She chokes out. I shrug. _

"_Who ever said it couldn't happen" My eyes welled up with tears. _

"_I thought you used condoms!" Itachi blurted looking at Sasuke._

"_I-I didn't know he could get fucking pregnant come on Itachi, there's no way in hell"_

"_Well it looks like there is" Hasumi stands up for me. She folds her hand biting her bottom lip._

"_Are you sure?" She steps forward. I nod. "I'm positive, I'd never lie about this" I burst out in tears. She wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly. _

"_Oh my fucking god Naruto" Sasuke dragged._

"_Are you mad?" My voice trembled. _

"_No, I'm not" He tried hiding the anger in his voice. "I need some fresh air" He grabbed his car keys and left the house with Itachi running after him. Hasumi and I hugged each other. I cried into her shoulder as she talked to me. _

"_It'll be alright" She whispered over and over._

'_I hope so, I really do'_

_**I hoped you liked it. I was watching 16 and pregnant and suddenly came up with this. Yeah I know ahhaha. Anyway review and look out for chapter 2!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so it's been awhile since I've updated and I felt like writing chapter two so here you go. **

**Note*: Every chapter will have a theme song!**

**Theme Song: Crawl by Chris Brown**

_Chapter two: "We're here for you"_

_I lie in Sasuke's bed on my side, crying. I muffle the noises with a pillow. Just great, I just messed up his life and mine. Thinking about how he reacted makes me want to cry even more. I lay there quietly with thoughts and wishes running through my head. The bedroom door creaks open and I shoot upwards flipping the light on._

"_Sasuke?" _

"_No, it's just me" Itachi says walking in. _

"_Oh, Hi Itachi" My voice drips with disappointment. _

_He frowns closing the door behind him. "Can I sit next to you?"_

"_It's your house" I mumble. _

_He nods coming over and taking a seat beside me. The bed sinks a little bit. _

_Silence invades until he says "Are you scared?"_

_I look over at the older Uchiha sibling. I reply "Scared of what?" I insert a trembling laugh. "Losing Sasuke or having a baby?"_

"_Both" He notified. _

"_Well..then yeah" I divulged. I look down thinking about it. _

"_Oh god Itachi I messed up big time" I whispered realizing what happened again. I drop my face into my hands and panic. _

"_I just ruined Sasuke's life and my own, it's my entire fault" I babbled. _

"_Wait a minute Naruto, all of this is not your fault, Sasuke's the one who shoved his dick up your ass without protection!" Itachi scolded angrily. _

"_But-But Itachi I-_

"_Breathe Sasuke, Breathe" Itachi patted my back. I stopped for a moment and took deep breaths. _

"_Feel better?"_

"_Yeah" I nodded. "Thanks"_

_He flashed me a toothy smile. "Good"_

"_Where..where is he?"_

"_Outside in the car…he's coming up in a minute" He lied_

"_He's not coming in" I announced. He scratched his head in defeat._

"_Nope he's not"_

_Just before I started to blame myself again Itachi wrapped his arms around me._

"_I'm trying to be the adult here so cry all you want" He chuckled hugging me tightly._

"_You know..Hasumi didn't hug me this tight" I choked._

"_My bad" He loosened up a little. I pulled away looking up at him, laughing. _

"_Thank you very much Itachi. I'm glad you and Hasumi understand me, I-I mean what am I going to tell my mom, she's only going to get angry at me and burst into tears like she always does" I wiped away a tear that was eventually followed by more tears. _

"_She'll hate me..*sob*…even more now..Itachi don't hate me…or Sasuke..*sob*" I found myself bursting into tears all over the place. My cries grew louder even after Itachi wrapped his arms around me again. He shifted from the edge of the bed, to the middle. I laid my head in his chest crying. He rubbed his fingers through my hair. Finally my heart stopped hurting and the tears stopped. Only tear stains and redness followed behind it._

"_Hey Naruto" He muttered. Without my answer he went on. "Came we name her Itchime" A crooked grin plastered across his face. I leaned up laughing. _

"_How do you know it's a girl?" I tested._

"_Because I want a niece" Itachi poked my belly. "Are you okay in there?" He put his ear to my stomach making me laugh harder. It was like I was ticklish to everything he said. _

"_Heeellooo Itchime, I'm your uncle!" He burst out making my sides hurt. The door opened and there stood Hasumi with a smile on her face. _

"_I've been here listening the whole time, looks like someone's feeling better" She came in and crawled onto the bed. She lay on the left side of me. _

"_I was just asking could we name her Itchime" Itachi spoke across me._

_Hasumi laughed looking down at me. "If it's a boy I like Hazuki" _

"_Oh god, you guys and these names" I covered my face. "Terrible, terrible"_

"_Hey, I think it sounds wonderful" Itachi poked my belly again. "Right Itchime"_

"_You mean Hazuki" Hasumi argued._

"_What about Haita" I suggested putting their names together._

"_Ooo I like that" Hasumi cooed._

_I yawned. "What time is it?"_

"_Two in the morning" Itachi glanced at his watch._

_Hasumi yawned. "We better go to bed"_

"_Right" Itachi nodded getting up. Hasumi crawled out the bed to stand beside him. _

"_Goodnight Naruto" Itachi stretched opening the door. _

"_Uh, Hasumi, Itachi, thanks for everything" _

"_We're here for you" Hasumi gave a quick smile before she and Itachi both disappeared from the room. I turned the light out and lay down on my back, thinking. I hope Sasuke comes to terms..God I really do…_

…

_Morning came and Sasuke's side of the bed was still empty. I sighed rubbing the crust from my eyes. My hair was a mess from tossing and turning. I could smell pancakes and eggs cooking downstairs and of course I was hungry. So without bothering to clean up I made my way downstairs. Itachi was standing behind Hasumi with his arms wrapped around her hips. He looked like he was whispering something in her ear. She giggled and kissed his cheek. I stared at them for awhile wishing Sasuke would kiss me and tell me everything would be alright. All of a sudden the front door opened and slammed. Itachi backed off of Hasumi and turned towards Sasuke who walked in with a blank face expression._

"_Morning" He mumbled opening the fridge totally ignoring me while I stood beside it. My heart ached and I had to do something so I reached for his hand. He's eyes jumped up to me and his hand jolted back. I rest my hand by my side._

"_Sorry" I apologized. _

"_Hn" He gave the noise he makes when he's pissed off or saying in his mind 'Whatever'._

"_Sasuke I think its best you have a nice, long talk with Naruto" Itachi spoke calmly._

_The fridge slammed. "Talk? Talk about what?" Sasuke turned to look at me. "There's nothing to talk about"_

"_Oh yes there is!" Hasumi slammed the dish towel down. "Don't be so fucking selfish, Naruto didn't ask for a baby, YOU both should've thought about a condom, I mean even if he didn't get pregnant, someone could've got a disease! Ever TALK ABOUT THAT?" She blurted turning red from anger._

"_You know what, I'll talk to him so you two can shut up" Sasuke stood before me. "Hi, Naruto, how was your sleep? Did _our_ baby kick yet?" He smiled dumbly before backing away. My heart sunk and I could feel the tears coming on. _

"_UCHIHA SASUKE" Itachi growled making me flinch. _

"_Guys.." I squeaked._

"_You've gone too far you know that!" Itachi shouted._

"_Guys please"_

"_You know what you are right, I've gone way too far, maybe I shouldn't have said yes when Naruto asked me out" Sasuke tossed his hands up then dropped them back down. _

_I clenched at my hair. "FUCK YOU UCHIHA SASUKE" I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears poured of my eyes like water poured out of a faucet. _

"_I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ANYMORE, FINE, YOU WANT ME GONE, AND I'LL GO!" I slammed my hand on the fridge before storming upstairs for my shoes and car keys. _

"_Sasuke, how could you say that" I could hear Hasumi's teary voice talking to Sasuke._

_I came back down stairs to see all of them staring at me. I brushed past Sasuke trying to get to the door as fast as I could._

"_Naruto wait a minute" Itachi begged. _

"_No! I don't want to mess up his life" I swallowed. "I'll find some way to do this alone" I muttered slamming the door behind me. I opened the door to my car and plopped down on the seat. I closed the door and started the car up. I couldn't see crap because of the tears streaming down my face. I hit the dashboard over and over and finally let out a horrifying scream. _

"_Why is this happening to meeee" I groaned sobbing. There was a light knock on my car window. I jumped a little turning to see Sasuke. _

"_Open the door" He orders. I shake my head no._

"_Please?"_

"_You REGRETTED EVERY THING THAT EVER HAPPENED BETWEEN US!" I yelled. _

"_I know and I'm sorry okay? I wasn't thinking straight I-I'm just shocked, I didn't expect to be a father at this age" He confessed._

_I couldn't help but give in. I unlocked the door and he yanked it open. He pulled me out of the car and pressed our bodies together. _

"_I'm sorry babe" He apologized. "I'm so stupid"  
"You are! You are so fucking stupid! You stupid Uchiha!" I cried punching his back but I stopped and clenched his shirt soaking it in tears. He lifted me off the ground closing my car door and walking into the house with me in his arms. We ignored the two sets of eyes staring at us and begin to kiss. _

"_I'm…sorry" I said between kisses._

"_Shut up Naruto" Sasuke pressed his lips against mine again as he walked upstairs towards his room. He kicked the door open and closed it, locking it. He dropped me on the bed on my back before crawling on top of me. He cupped my face in his warm, hands and continued to kiss me. Automatically I wrapped my legs around his waist as my fingers found themselves tangled in his jet black locks of hair. _

"_Mmm" I moaned as he stopped kissing my lips and moving to my neck. He gently bit down on my skin making me yelp. He pulled up my shirt kissing me from my nipple on down to my belly. I could feel his tongue dipping in my belly button. I gasped. Then all of a sudden he made funny noises with his mouth and my belly. He started to laugh as he continued to do it. I giggled. _

"_So if there really is a baby in here- _**my** _baby, I wonder if he or she will have your laugh" He tickled the sides of my belly making me laugh until I started to cough._

"_Sasuke stop!" I shouted as he pulled my shirt back down and leaned back over my face. _

"_I didn't mean to say those things today" He muttered staring into my eyes. "I have a bad temper"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it" I laughed._

"_I love you" He ignored my comment._

"_I love you more"_

"_No I think I love you more"_

"_I love our baby more"_

"_I love you both" He whispered kissing my lips again for the last time. _

"_I guess I can't beat that" I pouted._

"_Loser" He snorted._

"_I'm a what?" I sat up after he got off of me. _

"_L-O-S-E-R" He spelled out making an L with his fingers. I gasped throwing a pillow at him. He dodged it. _

"_Not only you're a loser you suck at throwing" _

"_What about tackling?" I grin as I stand on his bed._

"_WHAT? NO! NARUTO YOU BETTER NOT!" _

"_Too late" I spread my arms pretending to fly as I jumped. Sasuke caught me and flipped me into his arms bridal style. _

"_I won't be able to do this in a couple of months" He admitted._

"_Are you saying I'm going to get fat?" I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_Heck yeah…but I'll still love you..my fat, chubby wubby bunny" Our noses touched. I smiled. Now that things between us was cleared up. How would the future be? And I still have to tell my mom…_

_**I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry about mistakes! Was it too fast? Too much? Too cute? OR TOO GOOD? REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Updating some of my stories and I decided to update this one! It's been awhile so don't throw anything at me! Lol. I'd love it if you would check out some of my other stories and tell me how they are! Thank you if you do this and thank you for reading!**

_Chapter Three- "Mom, I'm pregnant"_

_I sighed for the one hundredth time as we turned down my mom's street. Itachi looked at me in the mirror from the front seat. _

"_Don't worry, she'll understand" He tried to help but me I shook my head._

"_No. No she won't. No mother ever understands a pregnant teen especially a pregnant boy" I fidgeted with my fingers. Sasuke grabbed my hands to make me stop and stare at him._

"_Relax." He simply said massaging my tan hands in his pale ones._

_I bit my lips and nodded closing my eyes. What do I say? Oh god, what if she throws a tantrum. I'm scared of what might happen. What if she sends me away or makes me break up with Sasuke. I grip his hand tightly as the car came to a stop. We climbed out together and walked up the doorsteps with Itachi and Hasumi. _

_I took a deep breath and knocked on the door twice. My mom immediately opened the door with a smile. _

"_Hi there stranger" She pulled me into a hug. "Come inside" She welcomed us in._

"_Hi mom" I hugged her back then pulled away._

"_Hi Mrs. Uzumaki" Itachi greeted her with a light kiss on the cheek after Sasuke and Hasumi hugged her. _

"_You're all here. What's the big event?" She placed her hands on her hips still smiling._

_I was lost for words so Hasumi spoke. "Naruto and Sasuke wanted to discuss something with you" She informed._

"_Oh?" My mom looked over at me. "Well let's go into the kitchen and have a drink" She waved her hand signaling us to follow her. We all followed her and sat the dinner table waiting. She filled five glasses up of ice tea and carried them on a tray along with Ritz crackers and peanut butter. She took an empty seat and asked, "So, what did you want to say sweetie?" She rested her hand on the hands of her palms. _

"_First of all, how are you doing Mrs. Uzumaki?" Itachi grabbed me a bit of time to pull it together._

"_I'm good as new, still hanging in there as usual." She twisted her marriage ring around her finger._

"_That's good to hear"_

"_Naruto hasn't caused you two any trouble I hope?" She glanced from Itachi to Hasumi._

"_Not at all" Hasmui answered. "He's very sweet" She smiled over at me._

"_So then what did you want to discuss with me?" Mom shook her head in confusion. _

"_Mom, you'd love me through anything right?" I needed the answer to that then I'd be ready to tell her. I just wanted to know if she'd still love me._

"_You're so silly, I love you no matter what" She took my hand and rubbed it._

_I looked up at Sasuke who looked down at me. I swallowed and turned back to face her. The outcome of this wouldn't be good I just knew it. I didn't want to make her cry and I didn't want to lie to her. My mom has been through too much not to mention the death of my father. _

_I studied her waiting face and her outstanding features. From her red hair and green eyes to her pink, thin lips. I couldn't do it. I can't tell her. I wanted to shout it out but no words would escape my lips. I started bouncing my leg and biting my lip harder until I broke down and cried. My head fell onto the table and I sobbed like a two year old who couldn't have what he wanted. _

"_N-Naruto? My god, what's the matter with you?" I heard her get up from her chair and felt her rubbing my back. _

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Uzumaki, Naruto is overwhelmed with feelings right now." Hasumi spoke._

"_And why is that?" She asked raising the tone in her voice. "What's wrong with my son, tell me!"_

_Nobody spoke. "Did you do something to him Sasuke?" I heard her ask as she removed her hands from my back. I sat my head up to look at her._

"_Don't blame him mom, he didn't do anything." I notified._

"_Then what is it, you tell me right now" She placed a soft hand to my cheek. I covered her hand with mine._

"_You love me no matter what right?" I sobbed making her eyes teary._

"_I told you already" She groaned._

"_Say it again; say you love me no matter what"_

"_I love you Naruto, I love you no matter what so tell me what going on" She pushed her forehead to mine._

_I swallowed and wiped my eyes with my free hand. I tried to calm myself and stop gagging on my tears._

"_Mom, I'm pregnant" I blurted. She promptly started crying too._

"_You…You're what Naruto?"_

"_Pregnant mom, I'm pregnant" I repeated._

"_No." She pulled away shaking her head. "You can't be, you're still a virgin, and you're still my baby." Her red eyebrow rose. _

"_No mom, I'm not a virgin and very soon I'm going to have a baby myself" I explained._

_She looked at Sasuke. "Don't blame him" I told her before she said something. She turned to Itachi and Hasumi._

"_I can't believe I trusted you with my child! He left this house to stay with you until I straighten up and…and now everything is falling apart." She gasped. _

"_We're sorry" Itachi grabbed Hasumi's hand as they both bow in apology. _

"_Sorry doesn't cut it" My mom snaps dryly._

"_Mom, please" I walk over to her. "Please don't do this. I'm scared. I need you" I begged grabbing her hand. _

"_Please guide me through this, help me" I squeeze her hand tightly not wanting to let go. I look into her eyes. "I love you Naruto, I love you no matter what" I repeat her words._

_She throws her arms around me and sobs into the back off my shirt._

"_I love you, you silly child. I'm just shocked." She admits. _

"_I love you too mom" I confess as Sasuke stands nearby. I wait until my mom's done hugging me and fall into his arms._

"_I'm sorry this happened" I tell him squeezing his shirt. "I'll take the blame. It's my entire fault"_

"_Shut up" Sasuke growled. "It's not your entire fault" He disagreed. _

"_We're in this together"…_

TBC….

Review please!


End file.
